enterprisingenginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis and the Tornado
Mavis and the Tornado is the eighth episode of the second season, split into two parts. Plot BoCo the diesel is working on the final stages of The Little Western extension. He has to pull long load to and from the mainland. He didn't mind, he knew on the way home, he could rest at Crovan's Gate, where the narrow gauge engines never ceased to lift his spirits. An argument breaks out, and Skarloey suggest BoCo leave. BoCo soon arrived at the bridge. He finds out that he may be chosen to be the head of the operation. Meanwhile, Duke tells Madge that a storm is coming. Madge doesn't believe him, but she notices the wind has picked up. Sir Topham Hatt recieves word of bad weather. Sir Topham Hatt gets Hiro to warn everyone of the storm. Skarloey tries to get Arthur to stop shunting and take shelter. Murdoch and Harold warn Mavis and BoCo at the extension about the tornado. The Narrow Gauge engines notice Ivo Hugh is missing. Skarloey sets out to look for him. Hiro arrives to find Arthur still shunting. Arthur decides to take a shortcut, but the tornado knocks over two towers, trapping him. Then, a small building fell on him. The narrow gauge truck suddenly collapsed, as Ivo Hugh is coming through. Skarloey quickly found him and pulled him up. The twister also knocked Scruff's shed over, with Scruff and his driver inside! Murdoch loaded staff into some open cars, while Mavis and BoCo followed him. The foreman realizes that Scruff is missing. Mavis and BoCo quickly go to find him. They soon found Scruff, under a roof. BoCo pulled the roof of of Scruff. After getting them out, they left. The bridge over the valley broke in two, leaving the engines stranded. BoCo then had an idea. He shunted Scruff over the gap and onto the line. He left, and then BoCo pushed Mavis, but she derailed. Scruff noticed they had been gone for a while, and went to see what happened with the breakdown train. He put Mavis back on track. Harold the helicopter hooked a cable to the bridge to move it into place so BoCo could jump it. BoCo was going to jump it when the tornado came through the valley. Scruff darted off. The tornado broke the bridge, and fell into the valley with Mavis on it! The storm was over. The damage that had been done was in mass proportion. Sir Topham Hatt addressed his engines about Mavis. Oliver was sent to look for survivors. He spoke with BoCo, who was on the other side of the bridge. A voice was heard from under the bridge. It was Mavis! She said she got lucky on the fall, and the debris protected her from the fire. Oliver went to tell everyone the great news. Characters *Oliver *Mavis *BoCo *Murdoch *Arthur *Scruff *Hiro *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Duncan *Ivo Hugh *Fearless Freddie *Duke *Mike *Frank *Madge *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *The Bridge Foreman *Sir Topham Hatt's Assistant *Scruff's Driver *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Young Tucker (cameo) *The Flying Scotsman (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Lady (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Muddle, Mayhem and Filibuster (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *S. C. Ruffey (cameo) *The Thin Controller (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) *Rick Shay (cameo) *Weaver (cameo) *Miss Jenny (cameo) *A Rockstar (cameo) *The Grey Dirt Bike (cameo) Trivia *This is the first multiple part episode. *This is the first episode The Army Jeeps are given faces and become Muddle, Mayhem and Filibuster. *It was originally thought that Mighty Mac was not at the sheds. However, it was discovered he is. He is in the bottom left-hand corner when Skarloey enters the yards. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes